I'm still Draco Malfoy
by Bxbbie
Summary: With a new gender is Draco still Draco? QL challenge. SEEKER.


Unfortunate to meet you, I am Draco Malfoy, heiress to the Malfoy inheritance. But you probably already knew that, didn't you. I am on the brim of turning 15 so if you were smart enough, unlike that blubbering buffoon, Hagrid, you would know that I'm in my 5th year of Hogwarts.

Don't be flattered that I'm talking to you, its compulsory. If I didn't have to, I definitely wouldn't socialise with you. All the children of former death eaters are forced to take muggle studies. The Ministry say its beneficial to learn about other traditions and customs. But then wouldn't everyone do it? Everyone can see through the lie though. It's obvious that it is a way to punish death eater children with the disgusting taint of muggle related things. How dare people of magical blood lower themselves down to the dirty blood of muggles. Utterly ridiculous.

Professor Vector, the muggle studies teacher, has instructed us to keep a diary like a m-muggle. Honestly, I don't see the point of it as I will never willingly talk to a muggle, so there is no need to act like one. So let me read you an extract of a diary entry. But let me remind you that I only lower my self down to the level of people like you for the sake of the grade. Anyway, I will pretend as if you are a person of the same worth as me (however hard that may be).

_This is the second week of Hogwarts, that stupid professor of muggle studies has ordered us to write in a diary like a m- like a m- like a muggle._

_Today is the gender sorting, you probably don't know what that is due to the ignorance of your lot. Anyway, in the first year, there is a sorting ceremony where you sit on a stool and wear a hat and it tells you what house best suits you. You go to your house, I'm in Slytherin it's the only house of some worth. Gryffindors are for the stupidly brave. Hufflepuff is for the loyal, weak and kind. Ravenclaw is if you are a nerd and you don't want to be that. Anyway, you go to your house and stay at your original gender dorm. When you are in the fifth year there is a gender sorting. Where you put on the same hat but this time is chooses the gender that suits you the most. All schools have this. You don't get to persuade the hat into putting you into the gender that you want, it just puts you there. So tough luck if you don't get the one you want, it's just how you are. I got put into the female version of myself._

That day was one of the best and worst days of my life. The worst because I was scared of what my friends and family may think. However stupid Greg and Vince may be, I wouldn't change them for anything. Not because I care about them or anything but because I would be rendered minion-less.

I remember sitting on the stool with a smirk plastered across my face masking the worry I felt deep within. I remember the hat screaming "GIRLLLL!."

My smirk and heart dropped to the ground. I climbed off the stool and hung my head. I walked back to the Slytherin table averting the eyes of my friends. Greg was still a boy. It was only Vince left and he was so manly, it was clear what was going to happen.

But, don't let your puny mind forget that I said it was also the best day of my life. I finally understand why girls don't interest me. But I appreciate the time they take to look nice. I finally figured out my craving for constantly fixing my hair. Even my parents accepted me and so did my friends. I now know who I really am.

In Muggle Studies, I heard that muggles don't have gender sorting and there's a lot of controversies on if transgenderism is correct. How can you argue on someone's gender when you aren't the person? Just shows how smart you muggles are.

I am Draco Malfoy, I won't change my name just so everyone can know I'm a girl. But I won't hide away, pretending to be someone I'm not. I won't stop being rude just because I'm a girl because girls can be just as rude. Just look at Granger. And I'm still the boss of my group. I'll still pick up a fight with Weasley and get away it.

_"Weasel, shouldn't you be begging in the streets for some money?" _

_Weasely was as red as his hair and was about to blow up until Potter held him back and told him to forget about._

_"Oh, I forgot Scar-Head will just lend you some money."_

_It was so easy making them mad. It was Mudblood who held them back this time._

_"That's right listen to Beaver. She needs money from Potter to fix her teeth."_

_They were all coming for me when Snape, my godfather, came around the corner._

_"Ms Malfoy, what's going on here?"_

_"Sir, they attacked me after an exchange of words."_

_"DETENTION POTTER, WEASELY !"_

_"But sir-"_

_"For a WEEK!"_

_No-one except the Golden-Trio noticed the smirk on Draco's face._

Just because I'm transgender doesn't mean I'm any less important than another pureblood.

What are you waiting for? I'm not talking to you any more. I already stated before, I am only talking to you for a aproject. I should get an O for Muggle Studies. Don't tell anyone but I'm secretly going out with Vince. No, I don't consider myself a boy and even if I did, what's the problem? You're quite a good listener despite your interruptions. We should meet up again. No, I'm not serious, I was joking.


End file.
